Wedding Of The Opposites
by BreatheSummerBay
Summary: A year after the ups and downs between Brax and Charlie's relationship, they decided it was time for them to get married.
1. Chapter 1: A Married Couple To Be

_This is my first FanFic so I hope you all like it. Just letting you know that this happens a year later, Charlie and Bianca are best friends again, and Charlie never got shot by Jake._

Chapter One – A Married Couple To Be

Brax had just proposed to Charlie. She wore a big diamond engagement ring on her finger proudly.  
>"I can't believe I'm going from a Buckton to a Braxton haha," joked Charlie.<br>"Haha hey, it's your choice."  
>"You know I was kidding haha. I love you so much," said Charlie.<br>"I love you too," replied Brax with the biggest grin on his face.  
>They had planned to tell everyone the next day, hoping nobody would take it too badly. Everyone in the bay had trusted Charlie seeing as she was the best cop in town, but that kind of went downhill when they all found out she was going out with bad boy Darryl Braxton, who was the leader of the River Boys. The River Boys were always up to no good and hardly anyone trusted them especially after the numerous incidents around the bay involving them.<p>

The morning sun shined brightly. Charlie yawned and looked up at the time. The clock read "10:00am". Good thing she wasn't going to work today or else she'd be really late. She could hardly sleep last night after all the excitement. Obviously everyone at home had gone to sleep when she arrived home well after midnight, so she couldn't tell everyone the good news. While walking into the kitchen, she was interrupted by an excited Ruby.  
>"OH MY GOSH CHARLIE! IS THAT A RING ON YOUR FINGER? "<br>"Haha yeah! I was going to tell you all last night, but when I got home, you were all fast asleep!" Charlie told Ruby.  
>"What's with all the noise?" asked Leah as her and VJ came out of VJ's room.<br>"The ring!" shouted Ruby.  
>"Oh Charlie! Congratulations! Who's the lucky man! Brax?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Awh! Congrats Charlie!" they all said.<br>"Thank you! Glad to know some people are happy about it! Not so sure how everyone else will react haha," replied Charlie.  
>"No, they'll all be happy for you!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>"Haha I sure hope so!"  
>"So when's the wedding?" questioned Leah.<br>"Um... We haven't decided yet, but we have decided to have it in New Zealand!" answered Charlie.  
>"I'm assuming it'll be a small wedding yeah?"<br>"Nope! We'll be inviting everyone in the bay, everyone at the police station, the River Boys, our families and we're hoping to invite back Nicole and Angelo too!"  
>Ruby was completely surprised. "How will you pay for all this?"<br>"Brax said he's got it under control."  
>"He's not that rich is he!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>Leah looked at her funny. "Where did he get the money from..?"  
>"No, it's not what you think! There's the money we've saved up, money from the restaurant and we've got a loan from the bank."<br>"Okay, as long as it's not dodgy money..." warned Leah.  
>"Leah, we'll be fine," assured Charlie. "Anyway, I'm going over to Brax's house now and then we'll be telling everyone."<br>"Charlie, hang on! I'm coming with you to see Casey," said Ruby.  
>"Hurry up then! I can't hold this exciting news any longer haha!"<br>"I'm coming now!"  
>"Okay, bye Leah, bye VJ!"<p>

Ruby raced to the Braxton's door, closely followed by Charlie.  
>"Haha hey Rubes!" greeted Casey. "Oh and Charlie, congrats on the engagement! Brax told me last night!"<br>"Hey Case!" replied both Ruby and Charlie.  
>"You were up that late! Haha thank you!" added Charlie.<br>"No worries."  
>"Charlie, hey!" Brax said, and he kissed her.<br>"Hi! Well I think we should go to the diner now."  
>"Yup, sounds good!"<p>

Brax and Charlie walked along the beach holding hands.  
>"Did you tell Heath?" asked Charlie.<br>"Yeah, surprisingly he took it pretty well. He was happy for us haha."  
>"That's a change of tune!"<br>"Haha that's good! He has to like you because we'll all be a proper family soon!"  
>As the diner came closer, the more nervous they were.<br>"Charlie, we'll be fine. Just act normal," said Brax.  
>"From what I can see, there aren't too many people in the diner... I'll go get us a coffee."<br>Charlie walked up to the counter. Okay, so far so good she thought to herself.  
>"Hey Irene! Can I please get two coffees?" asked Charlie casually.<br>"Oh my, Charlie! Are you getting married!" said Irene excitedly.

_Next chapter:__**  
><strong>__How will everyone react to Brax and Charlie's engagement?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Verdict

_Author's note: Sorry there isn't really that much about Charlie and Brax is this chapter, but I still hope you like it._

**Chapter 2 – The Verdict**

_"Hey Irene! Can I please get two coffees?" asked Charlie casually.  
>"Oh my, Charlie! Are you getting married?" said Irene excitedly.<em>

"Yeah, I am!" replied Charlie. So much for people not noticing she thought...  
>"Aww! Congratulations darl!"<br>"Thank you Irene!"  
>"No worries love! I'm so pleased for the both of you."<br>Everyone around Charlie and Brax congratulated them both, and Bianca gave her best friend a massive hug. An alarmed Colleen walked out of the kitchen.  
>"Who's getting married! I ought to be one of the first to know!" she shouted, and followed Irene back into the kitchen.<br>"Charlie is!" answered Irene.  
>"To who, to who!" Colleen said excitedly.<br>"Brax."  
>"Charlie Buckton is going to marry Darryl Braxton! That is a complete outrage!" exclaimed Colleen. "She was one of the best police in the bay! People like her don't associate with others like that Braxton lot. Her father wouldn't be very happy at all."<br>"Be quiet Colleen! We can't help who we fall in love with and Charlie just happens to love Brax! We should all be happy for her," said Irene.  
>"Well I would be happy if she married someone who wasn't in that lot. I still remember when that Brodie abducted me!"<br>"That was ages ago! Things have changed."  
>"Well I don't think this marriage will be very appropriate. I will put a stop to this."<br>"Colleen, not everything is about you. This is Charlie's choice and you will have to accept it."  
>"I won't be the only one who won't approve."<br>"And who might these other people be?"  
>"John Palmer."<br>"Oh, and you would know? It's not like his opinion will make Charlie change her mind."  
>"He's a very important person in the bay you know."<br>"But he's not that close with either of the two."  
>"I'll put an article in the Coastal News then. That will get everyone's attention and maybe that's when people will realise how unacceptable this relationship is."<br>Charlie was waiting patiently for her coffee outside the kitchen, but started to tear up quickly. She had heard everything Colleen said, and wouldn't be surprised if everyone else in the diner did too; seeing as she spoke to Irene so loudly. Brax noticed that his girlfriend was upset and raced to her.  
>"Charlie, Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked politely.<br>"Did you hear what Colleen said?"  
>"No, what did she say?"<br>"She wants to put an article in the paper to stop us from getting married," sobbed Charlie.  
>"Well she never did like us boys, but nothing's going to keep me and you apart," said Brax and kissed her.<br>"Aww, I know. I love you."  
>"Darl, here are your coffees." Irene told Charlie as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh no love, what's wrong?"<br>"I heard what Colleen said to you..."  
>"Aww no, she doesn't mean it. We're so happy you two found each other."<br>"How do you know?" questioned Charlie. "We've all seen her articles in the paper so many times. What's stopping her from doing it this time? I don't want the bay turning on me. Besides, Brax has changed and the River Boys are really nice guys once you get to know them."  
>"Darl, don't worry. Nobody else is like her. You saw how happy everyone was before and look at Bianca! She's over the moon for you! Colleen is too judgemental. She'll get over it."<br>"I hope so... Well Brax and I will be off to tell everyone else."  
>"Okay, see ya, and congratulations again," smiled Irene.<br>"Thank you!"

For the rest of the day, all Colleen did was talk about Charlie and Brax.  
>"Colleen, that's it. You are to stay in the kitchen and keep your mouth closed. The customers don't need to hear your opinions about Charlie. They have their own," Irene said angrily.<br>"Well I think they should know what is right and what is wrong," replied Colleen.  
>"You're lucky Leah isn't here. She would be even more mad hearing this. You, stay in here."<br>Even though nobody else was in the kitchen, Colleen kept talking to herself. An idea had just struck her.  
>"Oh Irene, Irene!" she yelled.<br>Not knowing what on earth she wanted, Irene went into the kitchen as quickly as she could for everyone's sake.  
>"Yes Colleen?"<br>"I've got it!"  
>"Got what? Slow down and start from the beginning."<br>"The article!"  
>"That's it Colleen. You are not writing the article. Think about Charlie and Brax."<br>"I couldn't care less about what that Braxton wants."  
>"Well think about Charlie then! She's like family to you!"<br>"It isn't my fault she wants to marry him."  
>"I'm sure he's not as bad as you think. He's running Angelo's well. Have you even thought about what people would think of you judging everyone all the time?"<br>"Ah, I think I'll sleep on it then..." said Colleen and went out of the diner as quickly as she could.

_**Next chapter:  
>Will Colleen end up writing the article and publishing it in the Coastal News?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: A Sigh Of Relief

**Chapter 3 – A Sigh Of Relief**

It was the early hours of the morning and Colleen couldn't sleep at all. She kept twisting and turning in her bed and hadn't fallen asleep all night. Thinking back to what Irene told her yesterday, she didn't want to ruin her reputation. Also, Leah and Irene would blame her for losing customers, but then again, she could gain customers because they supported her opinion. She remembered the times where Charlie helped her. What if she needed her help again? If Colleen blew it this time, would she ever get help from her?

_Ring ring! _  
>"Brax, who on earth would call us at this hour..?" asked Charlie.<br>"I dunno, I'll see," he replied.  
>Brax went into the other room so that nobody would wake up and answered the phone. "Hello."<br>"Ah, hello. Can I please speak to Charlie?"  
>"Colleen... As long as you don't upset her."<br>"I won't. Now put her on, I don't want to speak to you for longer than I have to."  
>"Ah huh yup."<br>Charlie walked into the room wondering who it is.  
>"Charlie, Colleen wants to speak to you. I'll stay here if you need me," said Brax.<br>"Colleen, hi," greeted Charlie.  
>"Look, before you say anything, I want to apologise for what I said to Irene yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all, that's why I'm calling you now and I've decided I won't write the article."<br>"Thank you Colleen."  
>"But it doesn't mean I agree with your choice of men. Young Angelo was much better."<br>"Okay, well he's with Nic and Brax and I are happy."  
>As much as Colleen didn't want to say this, she knew she had to. "Congratulations..."<br>"Thank you. Bye."  
>The minute she got off the phone, she ran to Brax and gave him a long kiss.<br>"Haha hey you," greeted Brax cheerfully.  
>"Colleen said she won't right the article after all," said Charlie happily.<br>"Haha thank goodness for that! I didn't think she would!"  
>"Well you don't know what she's like. She always needs her opinions heard."<br>"Yeah, true. I have seen her stories in the paper..."  
>"Ah huh. Now that everyone knows we're getting married, I suggest we start planning it."<br>"Haha well let us get some sleep and then we can talk about it tomorrow," said Brax and grinned.

It was 9 o'clock and Charlie was so tired. She was fast asleep, but was interrupted by so much noise. She walked into the living room to find out what was going on.  
>"Can you please turn the TV down Heath?" she asked.<br>"Is it too loud for you Buckton?" joked Heath.  
>"Heath, Charlie didn't get much sleep last night, please just turn it down," said Brax.<br>"Thanks," said Charlie and walked out of the room.  
>Brax followed her. Hoping she would say yes, he asked, "Charlie, do you want to move in here?"<br>Charlie was completely overwhelmed. "Awwh! Yes! But what about Ruby?"  
>"She can move in too. It's not like you would mind if she stayed in Casey's room..."<br>Charlie laughed. "Actually I wouldn't haha. I mean, she's old enough, so is Casey."  
>"Well that's settled then. You can move in tonight."<br>"Haha okay! I'll let Ruby know."  
>Charlie dialled Ruby's number, hoping she'd pick up.<br>"Hey Charlie!"  
>"Rubes! Brax just asked me if we want to move in with him permanently!"<br>"We?"  
>"Yeah, you and me."<br>"Is there enough room?"  
>"Yeah, you can stay with Casey!"<br>"Are you sure this is the same Charlie I know?"  
>"Haha yes! You two will look after yourselves!"<br>"Awh! Thank you Charlie!"  
>"Start packing your things. Brax, Casey and I will be there in a few minutes."<p>

Leah opened the front door and greeted Charlie, Brax and Casey warmly.  
>"Hey! Charlie, Ruby told me you're moving in with them."<br>"You don't mind do you? With us leaving and everything?"  
>"No, not at all! Do what makes you happy!"<br>"Awh!" said Charlie and gave Leah a hug.  
>"VJ and I are off so I guess we'll just see you around then?"<br>"Yup. I'll miss you around here."  
>"Awh me too. You'll like living with Brax."<br>"Haha yeah, bye!"  
>"Charlie! I thought I heard you! Hey Brax, hey Case!" shouted Ruby.<br>"Haha hey!" greeted Casey and followed Ruby into her room to help her pack.  
>"Ruby, where are the other boxes?" asked Charlie as she walked into her daughter's room.<br>"I'm using them. Don't we have any left?"  
>"No..."<br>"I think I may have some at Angelo's. Case, come with me and we'll get them."

As Brax walked up the steps to unlock Angelo's, he heard a yell.  
>"Casey!"<br>Brax looked around and there was a man fully dressed in black racing out the door. Reaching for his phone, Brax quickly called the ambo. Casey was lying on the ground with bruises and blood everywhere.

_**Next chapter:  
>Who did this to Casey?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Chapter 4 – Pain**

The ambo came to Angelo's as fast as they could. With Brax's help, the doctors lifted Casey up quickly and rested him on the bed.  
>"Do you know what happened?" asked one of the doctors.<br>"No, sorry. I wish I did. I was going up to unlock the door of the restaurant, assuming Casey was behind me, but I realised he wasn't when I heard him yell," answered Brax.  
>"Okay, well he's got bruises and cuts everywhere. We're trying to clean him up as best as we can right now, but we can't really be sure of anything until he gets to the hospital."<br>Brax nodded and went to call Charlie.

"Brax, did you get the boxes?" said Charlie immediately after she picked up the phone.  
>"No. Casey's going to hospital."<br>"What? Why? What happened?"  
>"I think someone tried to break into the restaurant, but saw we were coming to open it so they had a go at Casey."<br>"Oh no, that's not good at all. Is Casey alright?"  
>"He's in a lot of pain and there's blood everywhere. I have a feeling the guy was carrying a knife..." said Brax worryingly.<br>"Okay, Ruby and I have almost finished packing so we'll get down to the hospital now. Do you want me to call the cops so they can check out Angelo's?"  
>"Yeah, thanks Charlie."<br>"No worries. I'll see you later at the hospital then."  
>Poor Casey thought Charlie to herself. She didn't know how to tell Ruby this without her freaking out, but she knew she had to.<br>"Rubes, come and sit here for a sec."  
>Ruby saw how serious her mum looked. "Charlie, what's wrong? Is it Brax?"<br>"No, it's Casey."  
>"What happened?" asked Ruby, and her heart started racing.<br>"Someone tried to break into Angelo's but saw Casey so he attacked him. Apparently he's bleeding badly so we're going to the hospital now."  
>Ruby had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh... I hope he's alright... What about Brax?"<br>"Brax is fine. Rubes, Case will be alright. He's tough."

Charlie and Ruby raced to the front desk and asked for Casey. He was in a room with Brax with him. The girls didn't want to interrupt so they waiting patiently outside. A few minutes later, Brax walked out of the room and closed the door behind him slowly. He looked so upset. Without even thinking, Ruby ran to Brax.  
>"Is Casey going to be okay?"<br>"I don't know. The doctors will be taking him into theatre soon."  
>"Is he awake?"<br>"Only just. You can easily tell he's in a lot of pain."  
>"Can I go in and see him?"<br>"Yeah, I don't see why not, but he doesn't look good at all. I don't want you to worry too much Rubes."  
>"No, no, I'll be fine," said Ruby, trying to hold back her tears.<br>"Okay, well I'll wait here with Charlie and I'll tell Heath what's happened."  
>Ruby was now left alone outside of Casey's room. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside. Her eyes were wide open.<br>"Oh my gosh, Casey! Are you okay?"  
>Ruby was freaking out. Tears spluttered down her face. Even if people did try to clean Casey up in the ambulance, he still had a lot of blood on him. Casey could hardly talk due to all the pain, but he wanted his girlfriend to know that he was alright.<br>"Ruby, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. There are good doctors, they'll help me," he assured her.  
>"I'm worrying because I love you so much."<br>"I love you too."

Ruby recognised voices outside.  
>"Can't I go in and see my own little brother?" demanded Heath.<br>"You can, but just not now. Let Casey and Ruby have their time together first," replied Brax.  
>Not wanting to cause stress for Casey, Ruby walked outside. "Brax, it's okay. You guys can come in now."<br>As soon as Heath saw his brother, it was obvious he had lost his whole tough guy act. He looked so worried. "Case, you're one of us. You'll be-"  
>The doctor had interrupted him. "Sorry, but Casey has to be taken into theatre now."<br>A few more doctors walked into the room and began to push Casey's bed out the door and down the hallway. Charlie hugged her daughter tightly as she saw tears dripping down Ruby's face.

_**Next chapter:  
>What will happen to Casey?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 5 – Mixed Emotions**

Brax, Heath, Ruby and Charlie had stayed at the hospital because they didn't want to miss Casey. Every time they heard footsteps coming around the corner, one of them would get up and see who it was. They were all hoping it would be the doctors taking Casey out of theatre. These were the longest few hours any of the four had to go through. Who knows how many doctors had walked by them, and Brax would always ask if they knew anything about how his little brother was coping. None of them had eaten since the morning, and all Ruby did was stare into space. She still had tears in her eyes while wondering who would do this to her boyfriend. Her phone kept beeping, but she didn't want to answer all these questions. Her phone was ringing, but she wanted it to go to voicemail. She heard a familiar voice.  
>"Rubes, I thought you were suppose to meet Indi and me at Angelo's? We went but it's in a horrible state. So many windows were broken and nobody was inside. I wonder if you know anything about it? Call me soon okay? See ya."<br>It was Sasha, who Ruby was suppose to meet about ten minutes ago. Brax had heard the message and made his way to Ruby.  
>"Haven't the coppers taken a look yet?"<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Charlie, did you call the cops?"<br>"Yeah, they said they looked outside and are going to take fingerprints off the windows, but they need keys to look inside."  
>"Yeah, of course. Once Casey gets here, I'll let them know what's happened."<p>

Another hour had passed. Suddenly, they heard a bed being pushed towards them.  
>"Oh my gosh Casey!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>"Settle down now," said one of the doctors. "Casey has got quite a few stitches and he's fast asleep. He needs to get as much rest as he can and we would like to keep him in here for another day or so, but then he can be discharged. We will leave you with him now, but let us know when he wakes up so we can give him some pain killers."  
>"Yup, thanks doc," Brax replied.<br>"See, I told you he would be alright," grinned Heath.  
>"I've got to get the cops to check up on Angelo's, but tell me when Case wakes up so I can get the cops down here. Bye."<p>

Brax called the cops and drove to Angelo's as quickly as he can. He couldn't see how bad the restaurant looked as there were people crowding around to see what was going on. Thankfully the cops were already there and had started to tell people to move away. Brax could see so many windows broken. He unlocked the door and the cops followed him in. Some tables and chairs had been smashed, but he could only tell that a few bottles had been stolen.  
>"Mr Braxton," greeted Sergeant Watson. "Scans show that somebody threw a rock at the windows to smash them. We'll try to find fingerprints on the tables and chairs, and we will need a stock list from you to figure out what has been stolen. Luckily nobody was here so only Casey was the one who got hurt. I'll need to ask you a few questions, but I think it's best if we went to the hospital so we can ask Casey as well."<br>While the cops went to mark off the restaurant so that nobody could come in, Brax went to call Heath.  
>"Has Casey woken up yet?"<br>"Yup, he just did. I was about to call you."  
>"Okay. Tell Casey I'm coming with the cops."<p>

There was a knock at the door. Charlie open it and in walked Brax, followed by Sergeant Watson and Constable Avery.  
>"Sorry to interrupt. Casey, we know you just woke up, but do you mind if we asked you some questions?"<br>He had just woken up and wanted his time with Brax, Heath, Ruby and Charlie alone, but he knew sooner or later he would have to answer the questions. He decided it would be better if he answered them now so that he could spend time with his family without any interruptions.  
>"No, it's fine."<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>Casey's side to the story.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 6 – Questions and Answers**

The cops stood closer to the bed while Brax, Heath, Ruby and Charlie moved away.  
>"Casey, if you feel tired, just tell us and we will stop asking you questions," said Sergeant Watson.<br>"Yup, okay, but I'm sure I'll be fine," replied Casey.  
>"Okay. Can you tell us where you were and what you were doing before the incident?"<br>"Well Brax and I were heading to Angelo's from Leah's house. Brax got out first and I stayed in the car for a short time to answer a call from Stu. When I walked towards Angelo's, I saw four guys dressed in black who were sneaking around the restaurant. They looked suspicious and were carrying knives. One of them saw me and headed my way. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a balaclava. Before I knew it, he started fighting me; probably so I wouldn't call the cops or anything. He pulled out a knife and that's where I got all my cuts from. I thought he was gonna stab me so that's when I called out for Brax; hoping he would hear me. The knife cut me in quite a few places, but as soon as I heard Brax's footsteps coming my way, the guy made a run for it, and now I'm here."  
>"Can you describe what the men looked like?"<br>"Well I told you before that they were pretty much fully covered so I couldn't really tell, but all of them were pretty big. They were around Brax's height except for one who was a bit shorter."  
>"Did they seem familiar to you?"<br>"I couldn't tell."  
>"Did the man who hurt you say anything to you?"<br>"No, but he was glaring at me."  
>"Was there anything significant about any of these people?"<br>"Um... All I can remember is that they were fully covered..."  
>"Okay, thanks for your help Casey. Let us know when you remember anything new, but I think we can start looking into the investigation now. It'll be easier once we get the stock list for Brax and any finger print scans though."<br>"I can go into Angelo's and get the stock list now if you want?" offered Brax.  
>"That sounds great. Do you mind if we come with you?"<br>"No, not at all. The quicker you find these people the better."  
>"I'm coming too Brax," said Charlie.<br>"Okay. Ruby, Heath, stay with Casey until we get yeah?"  
>"Yeah, of course. See ya!" replied Ruby.<p>

The cops were driving behind Brax and Charlie. As soon as Brax pulled up at Angelo's, Charlie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She knew it would be bad, but she never would have guessed that it would be this bad!  
>"Oh my gosh Brax... Who would do this?"<br>"I know... I was completely shocked when I came back before... I have no idea how I'm going to fix this place up."  
>"You're covered by insurance yeah?"<br>"Yeah, but it doesn't mean they will cover for all this..."  
>Brax went behind his bar to where he kept everything. His papers weren't kept the same way he always had them. They were spread right across the table. He quickly went through all the papers, but his stock list was nowhere to be found. Charlie saw how worried he looked, so she went up to him.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"I don't want to worry you Charlie..."<br>"No, tell me."  
>"Well the stock list doesn't seem to be in the same place as I normally put it..."<br>"You don't think they took it do you..?"  
>"Probably not... But it's hard to find when the papers are completely messed up."<br>"I'll go out and tell Watson, but go through the papers again in case you missed it."

A few more cops had come to Angelo's to see if they could find any footprints leading up to Angelo's and where Casey was attacked. Charlie made her way to Watson and told her how the stock list had gone missing.  
>"Ask him if he has a backup copy."<br>Charlie was about to go back to Brax, but instead he was heading towards her.  
>"Charlie, Charlie, where's Watson?"<br>"I'll go and get her. Did you find the list?"  
>"No, I need to show you both something."<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>What did Brax find?<br>Will this help with the investigation?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Yabbie Creek Police Station

_Sorry this chapter isn't as good. All I know about being questioned by the police is what I see on Home and Away so I'm sorry if there are unnecessary questions. Thank you so much to all those who are reading this. I hope you are liking it. Please keep reviewing the story, I really do appreciate it. :-) xxx_

**Chapter 7 – Yabbie Creek Police Station**

Brax walked quickly to the bar followed closely by Charlie and Sergeant Watson. They were both very curious to see what he had found.  
>"As I was going through the papers, I saw something silver shining in the corner of my eye, and this is what I found," said Brax.<br>Charlie and Sergeant Watson looked at the direction to where Brax was pointing at and saw a knife.  
>"This must have been what Casey was talking about when he said he saw a knife..." said Brax.<br>"Have you touched it?" asked Watson.  
>"No," replied Brax.<br>"That is a good thing because we won't have your fingerprints on it. I'll get forensics to look at it. Although from what I can tell, it looks like a really rare knife so it should be easier to locate it back to its owner."

Sergeant Watson made her way back to the Yabbie Creek Police Station.  
>"Sergeant?"<br>"Yes Constable?"  
>"The knife was custom made so we have tracked it back to the owner."<br>"I thought I had never seen one like it before... Who is the owner?"  
>"Corbin Owens."<br>"He just finished doing his time last month for robbery. Now he has a go at it again? Wow... Can you please bring him in?" asked Watson.  
>Sergeant Watson picked up her phone and thought it was best if she let Charlie and Brax know that they had found the owner of the knife.<br>"Charlie," greeted Watson.  
>"Hey, have you found anything new yet?"<br>"Yeah, we have found the owner of the knife. We're bringing him into the station now."  
>"Can you tell us who it was?"<br>"Corbin Owens."  
>"Wow, really? We just had him locked up didn't we?"<br>"Yeah, I was surprised too. Does he really want to go back in jail already?"  
>"Looks like it. Let us know how the interview goes yeah?"<br>"Yup, of course. Bye Charlie."  
>"See ya."<p>

Sergeant Watson got herself to work as quickly as she could the next morning. Thankfully she didn't have to wait for Corbin, as he was already there when she arrived. He didn't look any different from the last time she saw him.  
>"Mr Owens... Please come through to the interview room."<br>They both sat down and Constable Avery was standing at the door, watching Corbin like an eagle.  
>"What were you doing yesterday morning?"<br>"I was asleep."  
>"The whole morning? I don't think so."<br>"I was asleep," insisted Corbin.  
>"Then go through and tell me everything you did yesterday. Don't leave out any details."<br>"I was asleep. I woke up at around 12 o'clock and went for a surf. After that, I came home and watched TV."  
>"Oh really? So how come we found your knife at Angelo's?"<br>"It could be anyone's knife."  
>"Except you have a custom made knife. Nobody else has a knife that even comes close to what yours looks like."<br>"Maybe someone planted it?"  
>Sergeant Watson noticed he voice started shaking. He was also wriggling in his seat.<br>"Where did your cuts come from? They look awfully new."  
>"What cuts?"<br>"The ones on your hand. Look, if you work with us here and tell us what happened and who you were with, you'll get a lighter sentence. So we shall start again. Who were you with?"  
>Corbin looked down at his feet, but knew he had no choice.<br>"Damien, Jaden and Will..."  
>"Who attacked Casey Braxton?"<br>"Jaden..."  
>"Avery, can you get Jaden Wilkins in and take Mr Owens back out?" asked Watson.<p>

Half an hour later, Jaden sat in front of Sergeant Watson in the interview room.  
>"Casey Braxton... Does that name ring a bell to you?" she asked.<br>"No. Is it suppose to?"  
>"Don't act dumb."<br>"I'm not."  
>"So who did you attack yesterday?"<br>"Nobody."  
>"Funny that... How come your mate outside told us you did?"<br>"Well how come that Casey kid gets away with hurting me?"

_**Next chapter:  
>Is Jaden telling the truth?<br>Did Casey hurt Jaden?**_

_Author's note:__ Corbin, Damien, Jaden and Will are made up characters. I just needed them in to fit this storyline. _


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Or Lies

**Chapter 8 – The Truth Or Lies**

"_Funny that... How come your mate outside told us you did?"  
>"Well how come that Casey kid gets away with hurting me?"<em>

Sergeant Watson was completely shocked at what she just heard.  
>"Excuse me?" she asked.<br>"Are you deaf or something?"  
>Watson glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that. What did Casey Braxton do to you?"<br>"He kicked me in the face several times. My nose kept bleeding."  
>She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There are no signs of any bruises on your face."<br>"You'll see them eventually."  
>"Oh, so when will that be? When you get yourself into another fight?"<br>Jaden turned away from Watson. "Ask him yourself," he said angrily.  
>"I will." She turned to the constable standing next to the door. "Take him out would you. I'm going to the hospital to question Casey Braxton again."<p>

There was a knock at the door of Casey's room. He looked awfully annoyed.  
>"Isn't there a day where I can just spend my time with you guys?" he said to Brax, Heath, Ruby and Charlie.<br>"I'll get it," said Heath.  
>He sighed when he saw it was Sergeant Watson at the door. "What do you want now?" he demanded.<br>"I need to ask your brother some more questions," she replied.  
>"You just did that yesterday."<br>"But we have received some new information from the people we interviewed today."  
>"Fine, whatever. Come in."<br>"Hi Casey. How are you today?" she greeted.  
>"I'm fine, thanks."<br>"That's good. I need to ask you a few questions, but then I will be out of your hair."  
>"Okay."<br>"When the man attacked you, did you try to defend yourself in any way?"  
>"No, I couldn't. He already attacked me bad enough so I immediately fell to the ground."<br>"So you didn't try to push him off or anything?"  
>"Nope. I had no strength and there were already way too many cuts on me. I didn't stop bleeding."<br>"Are you sure there's nothing else you need to tell us?"  
>"He already told you everything. Just leave him alone, geez!" shouted Heath.<br>"Mate, calm down. Just let Casey do the talking," said Brax.  
>"Well the copper is always trying to bring us down. It's like she thinks Casey is lying."<br>"No, I've told you everything," said Casey strongly.  
>"Okay. Sorry for wasting your time," said Watson and left.<p>

When Sergeant Watson got back to the station, she was surprised to see Damien and Will waiting for her.  
>"Wow, wow, wow. Isn't it nice to see you two as well?"<br>Neither of the two replied.  
>"I'm not going to interview you two because we have already been filled in with what you were all up to. Looks like all of you will be locked up again."<br>Both Damien and Will knew she had it in for them. There was no point in arguing as she pretty much knew the whole story. Watson made them stand up; hand cuffed them and locked them up.

Back at the hospital, Brax finally broke the silence. Nobody had said a word ever since Sergeant Watson left.  
>"What was Watson trying to pin on you, mate?" he asked Casey.<br>"Who knows?"  
>"But did you do anything to the man?"<br>"You think I'm lying Brax? I didn't."  
>Brax knew his brother wasn't lying. "Good."<br>"Casey, you're recovering faster than most people and you're pretty much up to it now. You can be discharged now, but get as much rest as you can. Reduce the amount of physical activities you do today, but you can go back to your normal self in the next day or so. We've also got a prescription for you at the front desk. They are your pain killers."  
>Brax thanked the doctor as he walked out of the room.<br>"Can we discharge him now? I don't think I can stand this place much longer. No hot women... No beer... No waves..." said Heath.  
>"Heath, it's not about you haha. It's Casey's call," replied Brax.<br>"Yeah, I agree with Heath," said Casey.  
>"Um... Case? No hot women? I'm right in front of you, and you're under aged haha," joked Ruby.<br>"Haha, I was only kidding. I just want to get out of the hospital."  
>They all walked to the front desk, signed the discharge papers and went out of the hospital.<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>Brax and Charlie resume with their wedding plans. Will there be bumps on the way?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Houses

_**Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter, but I hope you still like it. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas on what I should do next :-) xxx**_

**Chapter 9 – Moving Houses**

Due to the incident at Angelo's, Charlie and Ruby stayed living in Leah's house for the past week. It would've been too hectic if there were so many people in one house while Casey still had quite a few injuries, although he was recovering quickly. He had already gone surfing three days after he got out of hospital. Angelo's was no longer off limits to the public and had been covered by insurance. A week had gone by and Casey was pretty much back to his own self. Brax decided it was time for Charlie and Ruby to move in.

"Rubes, you did leave everything in the boxes from last week yeah?" asked Charlie.  
>Ruby looked around her room. Everything had been taken out of the boxes and were scattered all over the floor. "Uuuhhh... Well I did need to use things..." Ruby's voice drifted off.<br>"So you took out things you only needed to use?"  
>"You could say so..."<br>Charlie decided to go and see the state of Ruby's room by herself.  
>"Ruby!" she yelled. "You know we're suppose to be ready in ten minutes? Brax and Casey are picking us up."<br>"What? Ten minutes?" Ruby looked so shocked. No way was she going to be ready.  
>"Yes! Do you need some help?"<br>"Nope Charlie, I've got it under control."  
>"Okay, good. I'll come back in five minutes time to see how much packing you've got to go."<br>Ruby packed as quickly as she could. She threw everything in the boxes, assuming nothing would break as the car ride from Leah's house to Brax's house was quite short.  
>She heard the doorbell ring. "Charlie! Please don't tell me it's Casey and Brax," she shouted from her room.<br>Casey and Brax both heard her. "Don't you want to see us?" joked Casey.  
>"No, it's not that! Charlie said you were going to be here in ten minutes!" replied Ruby.<br>"Haha yeah, sorry about that... We kind of left the house a bit too early..." said Brax.  
>"I've got so much packing to do!"<br>"Ruby... Don't tell me you emptied out your boxes from last week..."  
>"That's exactly what I said to her," exclaimed Charlie.<br>"It's freaky how alike they think," Casey whispered to Ruby who laughed.  
>"I needed to use things!" insisted Ruby.<br>"Haha yeah, okay, whatever. Casey, go and help Ruby while Charlie and I start loading the boxes into the car," said Brax.

Casey's eyes widened as soon as he saw Ruby's room.  
>"How long have we got?" he asked.<br>"I have no idea. Don't worry Case, we can pack quickly. It doesn't need to be neat or anything because your house isn't too far away."  
>"Haha you can probably call it our house now!"<br>"I can aye! So are you going to help me or..?"  
>"Yup."<br>Casey began to fold Ruby's clothes neatly.  
>"Case, no! I said quickly or else Charlie will get worked up."<br>"She won't mind staying here for a bit longer seeing as Brax is with her."  
>"Yeah, that's my point. Who knows what they'll get up to!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>"Haha oh, Ruby!" said Casey and began to laugh so hard. "It doesn't really matter though because they will be sleeping in the same room together..."  
>"And so will we!" said Ruby enthusiastically.<br>"Haha yup. I think we should stop talking and start packing before your mum does go off at us!"

Half an hour later, Ruby and Casey had finally finished packing. They walked out of Ruby's room and found Brax and Charlie watching TV on the couch.  
>"You two are awfully fast packers!" joked Brax.<br>"Haha, very funny Brax," said Ruby.  
>"I'll help you with the other boxes in your room and then we can go," he said.<p>

Brax unlocked the door to their house.  
>"Well Heath doesn't seem to be anywhere. Start bringing the boxes into the rooms."<br>Ruby was already carrying a box when she got out of the car. As she placed it down in her and Casey's room, there was a loud crack.  
>"Rubes, what was that?" yelled Charlie.<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>Did anything break?<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: Braxton Household

_**I'm so sorry this chapter is quite short. I promise the next one will be longer where all the wedding planning happens. Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter :-) xxxx**_

**Chapter 10 – Braxton Household**

_Ruby was already carrying a box when she got out of the car. As she placed it down in her and Casey's room, there was a loud crack.  
>"Rubes, what was that?" yelled Charlie.<em>

"I don't know!" shouted Ruby.  
>Just to be safe, Charlie, Brax and Casey all walked to where she was.<br>"Ruby, I think you should open the box in case anything did break," said Charlie.  
>Ruby didn't want to as she knew Charlie would disapprove of how she packed her things, but she knew she had no choice. One by one, she slowly took out each item and placed it carefully on the floor. At the bottom of the box lay a photo of her and April just before their school formal. It was one of those big landscape photos where you hang it along one wall. Unfortunately as Ruby looked down at it, she realised there was a big crack right across the front.<br>"Uh oh..." she said and pulled the photo out to show everyone.  
>"Ruby, that's a beautiful photo of you and April! I can't believe you broke the frame! It was so expensive! Did you not think to pack everything safely? You should have asked for some crepe paper from me to wrap it up!" said Charlie angrily.<br>"We can just go and get a new frame..." replied Ruby.  
>"Well it looks like we'll have to won't we?" Charlie didn't look pleased at all but they all resumed unpacking.<p>

**One month later**

Charlie and Ruby had settled into the Braxton's house perfectly. The only time arguments occurred was when Heath was around, which was basically hardly ever. He literally only came home to eat and sleep. Other than that, he was always hanging out with the River Boys, Bianca, or surfing. Usually Charlie and Brax were the only ones home together as Ruby and Casey always hung out with their mates. During one of these days where Charlie and Brax were home by themselves, they decided it was time to plan their wedding. Luckily they had enough money, as all the damage to Angelo's was fully covered by insurance. They wanted to have a big wedding because it would make them feel better to know that more people didn't mind the fact that an ex-cop was going to marry a gang leader who first came to the bay with a bad reputation.  
>"First things first. We need to choose who we're going to invite," said Brax.<br>"Hold on. Do you know if we can get one of those deals where the cost will be lower if we have a certain number of guests?" asked Charlie.  
>"Yeah, I think it's 50 people..." replied Brax.<br>"Okay, hopefully we can manage that many. Did we get all the money we wanted from the bank?"  
>"Sure did!"<br>"Okay, that's really good."  
>"By the way Charlie, I don't want to fly Quantas... Apparently it's not reliable in NZ."<br>"We can fly Air New Zealand. There flights tend to be cheaper."  
>"Before we sort any of this out and all the accommodation, we need a guest list."<br>"We'll invite everyone in the bay, your boys from Mangrove River and both our families. Oh, and Brax?"  
>"Yeah babe?"<br>"Would you mind if we invited Angelo and Nicole from the city..?"  
>Brax looked down. Him and Angelo had never got along. "Uhhhh... I guess it's up to you..." he replied.<br>Charlie had so much history with Angelo. Even if they were no longer seeing each other, they were still really good friends. Besides, Angelo was like a dad to Ruby. Also, Charlie use to go out with Roman who is Nicole's dad. As much as she wanted them both to be there, she knew she couldn't invite them if Brax didn't want them there. She didn't think Brax would approve because she knew he was pretty much the main reason why Angelo moved to the city with Nicole. If they did go to the wedding, it would be a great chance for them to catch up with everyone else in the bay. "Baby, it's our wedding. If you don't want them there, it's fine. I won't invite them."

_**Next chapter:  
>Will Brax let Charlie invite Angelo and Nicole?<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Plans

**Chapter 11 – Wedding Plans**

"_Baby, it's our wedding. If you don't want them there, it's fine. I won't invite them." _

Brax couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted Angelo and Nicole at their wedding or not. It would mean a lot to Charlie, but he and Angelo were nowhere near the best of friends.  
>"Charlie... I know you're great friends with them, but it's no secret that Angelo and I clashed. I just don't know if it would be a good idea that he did turn up. I'm sorry Charlie. Who knows what could go down between us? Things were so bad that I ended up buying the restaurant off him."<br>"I know Brax. That's why I'm asking you."  
>"He doesn't even like me. He's got so much over me. He knows so much about the boys that could easily get me or Heath in trouble."<br>"The drug bust? Brax, that was awhile ago. Everyone's probably forgotten about it by now."  
>"Yeah, but it doesn't stop him from bringing it up again. Besides, what will people think of us again?"<br>"Yeah, I guess that is kind of true..."  
>"I'm really sorry Charlie."<br>"No it's fine."  
>Charlie wasn't actually that mad about it. She knew where Brax was coming from and everything he said was true. Things could get messy during the wedding if Angelo or Brax did lose control. She decided that all she wants is a happy wedding with Brax.<p>

"Charlie... Charlie... Charlie!"  
>"Woah, what! Huh?"<br>Charlie was in another planet. Brax had been yelling her name for who knows how long and she didn't even realise until he had to literally shout in her ear.  
>"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.<br>Just to be on the safe side so that Brax wouldn't ask what she was thinking about, she said yes.  
>He knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Hahaha really now?"<br>"Yeah!" laughed Charlie.  
>"And what would that be..?"<br>"Um..."  
>"Haha see! Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" said Brax and smiled.<br>"Awh, your smile is so cute!"  
>"That's what you've been thinking about the whole time?"<br>"Yeah... Kind of... Well no, not really..." Charlie's voice drifted off.  
>"Awh, come on Charlie! You can tell me!"<br>"Okay, well it's kind of cheesy... I was just thinking about how cute our wedding would be... Like with everyone dressed up so nicely and our big white cake with amazing swirly writing... Everyone's also described how beautiful New Zealand is, and then we would have an amazing honeymoon! Oh, and did I mention no daughter or brothers to worry about!" she joked.  
>Brax had the biggest grin on his face.<br>"Haha what!" Charlie was so curious to see what Brax thought.  
>"That's the cutest thing I have ever heard anyone say!"<br>"Awh! I thought you would think it's incredibly cheesy!"  
>"Okay, I do admit it is, but it's so cute and sweet! Awh, I love you so much Charlie!"<br>"I love you too!"  
>They completely side tracked each other, but knew they had to get onto their wedding plans or else everything they're imagining would go down the drain.<p>

"Now that we're on task again-"  
>Charlie interrupted Brax. "On task? Hahahahaha, you're making us sound like we're back at school!"<br>"Oh Charlie, you know what I mean!"  
>"Haha yeah, I was only kidding."<br>"Okay. We need a date, location, accommodation and guest list."  
>"We're going to stay in NZ longer than everyone else yeah? Ya know? Honeymoon?"<br>"Yeah, of course! Auckland yeah?"  
>"Yup! Okay, guest list. I'll name everyone I can think of, and you can say whether we invite them or not."<br>"Sounds good," agreed Brax.  
>"Ruby, Leah, VJ, Elijah, Miles, Alf, Bianca, Liam, the Walkers and Romeo, Roo, Irene, April, John, Gina, Xavier, Cheryl, Heath, Casey... How many of the other boys?"<br>"Probably fifteen or twenty... I'll give you an exact number later."  
>"Cool. Oh and I thought we would invite Morag?"<br>Even though Morag didn't exactly like Brax, he knew she should be invited so he agreed with Charlie.  
>"How about Colleen?" asked Charlie. "I know we aren't exactly her favourite people but wouldn't it be a bit rude if we invited everyone in the bay, as well as Morag, and not invite her?"<br>"That is true and she is Morag's sister..."  
>"I'll tell you what, let's just invite her and she can either accept or deny the invitation."<br>"That's a really good idea. It's better that we do invite her rather than hearing her stroll around town blabbering to everyone else that we didn't invite her... Who knows what she would say..."  
>"Oh Brax, the things you say about Colleen... I'm not at all surprised that she doesn't like you!" joked Charlie.<br>"As long as you love me, I don't care what anyone else thinks haha."  
>"Aww!" Charlie gave him a long kiss.<br>"Sorry Charlie, I've got to go into the restaurant, but I'll be back in an hour or so."  
>"Awh, okay. I'll start writing the invitations then."<br>"Bye baby."  
>"See ya Brax!"<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>Everyone in the bay receives their invitations.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Invitations

_I would like to thank everyone who has added this to their favourites, subscribed and reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much. Please let me know whether you want me to jump straight to the day they go to NZ for the next chapter or not. The more suggestions I get, the better. Oh, and just in case you don't know, Miles hasn't left the bay, and Leah and Elijah are back together again. Miles is still good friends with them. This chapter won't have much about Brax and Charlie; it will mainly be about people's perspective of them receiving their invitation to the wedding. Hope you like this chapter (: xxxx_

**Chapter 12 – Invitations**

Two days later, Charlie and Brax had finalised all their wedding plans. While Brax went into the restaurant, Charlie posted all the invitations, hoping they would get a response in the next day or two to finish booking everything.

As Alf came back from the diner, he went to the letterbox. Unlike most days where all he got were bills and queries about the Summer Bay Caravan Park, he found small white envelopes with Roo, Marilyn, Miles and his name handwritten beautifully on each of them. It wasn't everyday where he saw envelopes like those so he picked them all up and examined them carefully before walking back into the house.  
>"Mr Stewart! What are those you're looking at so closely?" asked Marilyn.<br>"I have no idea, hence why I am looking at them closely," replied Alf.  
>"Oh! These! They're wedding invitations silly! I've seen heaps and heaps of them after being a hairdresser for all these years!"<br>"Wedding invitations? Who's getting married!"  
>"Charlie! Haven't you heard?"<br>"No, well not that I can remember."  
>"Weren't you at the diner when they told everyone?"<br>"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't... Oh, I can't remember!"  
>"Oh... Well they have been walking around town a lot lately and Charlie is wearing an engagement-"<br>Marilyn was interrupted by Roo who had just walked into the house after finishing her shift at the diner.  
>"Why do I hear you two talking about an engagement?" wondered Roo.<br>"So I'm not the only one who didn't know!" shouted Alf.  
>"Roo, you were at the diner! You should know!" exclaimed Marilyn.<br>"Oh! You mean Charlie and Brax? Yes, of course! What about them? Did dad not know about them?"  
>"No. Obviously I was the only one who didn't," answered Alf.<br>"Well you do now! That's all that matters!" said Marilyn who was trying to make him feel better.  
>"Yeah, now... When we got these..."<br>"We got what?" asked Roo.  
>Alf handed her the invitation.<br>She opened the envelope and slowly pulled the invitation card out. "Aww! These are beautiful!"  
>"When is it?" Marilyn questioned.<br>"Next month... Hey, look! It's in New Zealand!" Roo said excitedly.  
>"Wow! It must be costing them a lot!" said Marilyn.<br>"They've probably got it sorted out. Of course we'll go. Surely Miles will want to too," added Alf.  
>Just as Miles walked into the house, he heard his name. "I will want to what?"<br>"Go to Charlie and Brax's wedding," replied Roo.  
>"Yeah, no doubt! Charlie and I are good mates!"<br>"I'll call Charlie and now her we're all coming then!" said Marilyn. She was so excited!

Colleen wouldn't stop talking as soon as she got to work the next day.  
>"Did you get one?" she kept asking everyone that over and over again. It was as if she felt like she was the only one who received an invitation.<br>Irene had only reached the diner five minutes ago, and already had enough.  
>"Got what Colleen?" asked Irene firmly.<br>"The wedding invitation!"  
>"Yes, I think everyone in the bay has gotten one. I think you should count yourself lucky after everything you've said to them."<br>Colleen bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, although she could see where Irene was coming from.  
>"I'm not too sure if I even want to go to the wedding now..." she said.<br>"Oh don't be silly darl! Look, I'm sorry about what I said."  
>"There's no need to be. It is quite true. I guess I should go..."<p>

Casey and Ruby saw Charlie sitting on the beach, watching Brax surf.  
>"Charlie!" yelled Ruby.<br>"Hey Ruby! Hey Casey!" she replied.  
>"Where are our invitations?" they asked in unison.<br>"Do you not want us to be there?" added Ruby and laughed.  
>"Haha what? Of course we want you both there! We just figured that seeing as you two live with us, what's the point of mailing you invitations?"<br>"That's kind of true... Anyways, we're so happy you two have finalised everything!" said Ruby.  
>"Awh, so are we!"<br>"Well we'll leave you to it. Case and I have got to meet Dex and Xavier at the diner. See ya!"

_**Next chapter:  
>So as I said at the beginning, I can't decide if I should jump a month ahead and write about when they're in NZ or if I should drop a bombshell. Well it's not really a bombshell, but it'll come as a shock as I haven't dropped any hints about it yet. Please let me know what you want to happen next :-) xx<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Roles

_Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas from the previous chapter. I've taken it all into account and it's helped heaps. I hope you like this chapter even though it's really short. I promise the next chapter will be heaps longer. :-) xxx_

**Chapter 13 – Wedding Roles**

Two weeks after Charlie and Brax had posted their invitations and had been notified that all the invited guests were going to their wedding, they decided it was time to pick people for important roles on their special day. They made a list of the roles: the best man, maid of honour, bridesmaids, groomsmen, page boys and flower girls. Having people in their mind already, they decided to discuss who could be what.  
>"Why don't you pick your maid of honour and bridesmaids while I pick my best man and groomsmen, and then we discuss who we want as our page boy and flower girl?" suggested Brax.<br>"Great idea! Have you come up with yours yet?"  
>"Charlie... We only started talking about this now..."<br>Charlie laughed. "I know!"  
>"Don't tell me you know who you're going to pick?"<br>"I can't say I haven't haha," grinned Charlie.  
>"Awh! That's so cute! Give me a few minutes. I need to think of one more person. There's too many boys to pick from now that they all get along with you haha."<p>

After sitting at the dining table for the past half hour staring into space, Brax finally decided who he would pick.  
>"Charlie, I've decided who to choose."<br>"That didn't take you very long did it?' joked Charlie.  
>"Haha no, not at all," replied Brax and laughed.<br>"So who have you picked?" Charlie asked.  
>"Heath as the best man, and Casey and Mick as my groomsmen."<br>"Cool, that'll work out well."  
>"Glad to hear you approve haha. Who have you picked?"<br>"Bianca will be my maid of honour, and Ruby and Leah can be my bridesmaids!" said Charlie excitedly.  
>"Haha I thought they would be! No wonder you thought of yours so quickly! Okay, now we have to pick a page boy and flower girl. We should only have one of each seeing as we don't know too many little kids."<br>"Yeah, I was going to say the same haha."  
>"Should we make Darcy our flower girl?"<br>"Yeah, she'll be great! How about VJ as the page boy?"  
>"Yup, great choice! Should we go and tell them?"<br>"Yeah, let's go now!"  
>"Hold on, I just need to get changed," said Brax.<p>

Just as Brax went into his and Charlie's room, there was a knock at the front door. Charlie went to open the door.  
>"Ruby! Why did you knock on the door? Where are your keys?"<br>"I can't find them... I'll check in my room but I need to look for my sunnies first. The sun is killing me."  
>"Aww, they should be in your room too. Where's Casey?"<br>"He's waiting for me at the diner."  
>"The diner is instead..."<br>"Haha, I know! I'm going to watch him surf afterwards!"  
>"Oh, of course! Sorry, I'm not thinking straight."<br>"Are you okay Charlie?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes Ruby! I'm the mum. You don't need to worry about me!"<br>"Haha okay. You look after yourself then." With that, Ruby went into her room. Charlie was going to tell Ruby that she would be one of her bridesmaids, but she figured it would be better if Brax and Casey were around as well.

Ruby couldn't find her sunnies anywhere. She went through all her shelves and cupboards, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Maybe they could be in Charlie's room?" she thought to herself. Because she didn't want to walk in and see Brax changing, she waited until she heard the front door close. Charlie and Brax's room was awfully neat so she assumed it would be easy to find her sunnies if they were in there. She scanned the room with her eyes and noticed a gold book on Charlie's bookshelf. Having not seen it before, she picked it up quickly. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Ruby looked down and her mouth dropped.

_**Next chapter:  
>What did Ruby find? <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14: News

**Chapter 14 – News**

_She scanned the room with her eyes and noticed a gold book on Charlie's bookshelf. Having not seen it before, she picked it up quickly. A piece of paper fell to the ground. Ruby looked down and her mouth dropped._

The piece of paper was ripped from the book. Obviously Charlie was going to throw it in the bin because the other half of the paper was still in the book. Ruby picked it up to make sure she was reading things right. "I'm pregnant. I don't know when to tell Brax, Ruby and Casey" was written messily. She couldn't believe it at all. Suddenly so many questions popped into her head. She couldn't handle all this by herself. Brax should've known to use protection! Unless they were hoping Charlie would get pregnant..? Ruby sat on Brax and Charlie's bed for ages while holding the piece of paper in her hands. She kept staring at it, but was interrupted when she heard the front door slam shut. Not wanting anyone else to find it, Ruby shoved the piece of paper into her pocket. She knew she didn't have enough time to put it back into the book.  
>"Ruby!" yelled Casey as he walked towards the bedroom.<br>Ruby sighed of relief. Thank goodness it wasn't Charlie.  
>"What's taking you so long?" asked Casey.<br>"I'm sorry Case; I just can't seem to find my sunnies anywhere. They weren't in our room so I thought I would look in Charlie's room."  
>"Okay, but why the worried look on your face?"<br>"What look? I'm fine." Ruby didn't want to tell him about what she had found. Imagine if he told Brax? She knew Brax needed to hear this from Charlie herself, so she decided she would confront her later that night when nobody else was around.  
>"Okay. If you need me, you know I'm here," said Casey. He knew she wasn't telling the truth. He saw her sneak something into her pocket when he was outside the room. He didn't want to interrogate her, so he thought it was best if she went to him first.<p>

Later that night, Ruby was reading a magazine in her room while Casey was watching TV. She heard laughs from the living room and knew it was Brax and Charlie who had come back home.  
>"Can you two tone it down please? You only just got home and listen to how loud the house has got," said Casey. Even though he was watching his favourite movie for the hundredth time, he hated it when people interrupted him.<br>"Sorry little bro," said Brax.  
>Casey was a little bit creeped out at how happy his brother and Charlie were. He would've asked but it's not like he wanted to be interrupted, especially as the movie was about to finish.<br>"Where's Ruby?" asked Charlie.  
>"She's in her room."<br>"Okay. Once this movie of yours finishes, Brax and I need to speak to you and Ruby."  
>Ruby could hear the whole conversation from her room. She couldn't concentrate on her magazine. All she could think about was what Charlie had written. Is this what she and Brax needed to talk to her and Casey about? Maybe that's why they were both in such a good mood.<p>

Twenty minutes later, all four of them were sitting on the dining table. Brax and Charlie on one side, and Casey and Ruby on the other. The biggest smiles were on Brax and Charlie's face. The other two were getting so curious.  
>"What do you want to tell us about?" asked Casey.<br>Before she could stop herself, Ruby blurted out "are you pregnant?"  
>"Hahaha no!" replied Brax immediately, but Ruby had noticed that Charlie had gone bright red.<br>"Why would you think that?" he asked.  
>"Well usually when people are in such a good mood, they're pregnant," answered Ruby.<br>"Well in this case, Charlie isn't so you don't need to worry," assured Brax.  
>Charlie didn't know what to do. She saw that Ruby had noticed she had gone bright red. Brax was convinced she wasn't pregnant. Maybe he didn't want a kid? What if he left her? Questions were boiling up in Charlie's head.<br>"Charlie, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. She noticed that her mum had gotten awfully quiet.  
>Ruby was onto her, thought Charlie. They would find out she's pregnant eventually, so she might as well tell them.<br>"There is actually something I want to tell you..." Charlie said quietly.  
>"What!" said Brax, Casey and Ruby in unison.<br>"Hold on, so there's two things you need to tell us?" said Casey at the same time as Ruby asked "Brax doesn't know!"  
>Brax was so confused. What else could Charlie possibly tell them? Before he could stop himself, he said "I thought we were going to tell them the roles they would have at our wedding?" He had only just realised what he said. "Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry!"<br>"No, it's fine. I was just hoping we would tell them together..." Charlie's voice drifted off.  
>"What roles!" asked Casey and Ruby enthusiastically.<br>"We want you, Casey, to be one of the groomsmen along with Mick, and Ruby, you're to be one of the bridesmaids with Leah!" replied Brax.  
>"Awh! Thank you so much! I love you!" Ruby was so happy! She ran to the other side of the table and gave Brax and Charlie a massive hug. Casey looked overwhelmed and thanked his brother and Charlie.<br>"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Ruby asked her mum.  
>Charlie was struggling to get her words out. "I'm pregnant."<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>How does Ruby, Brax and Casey react?<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15: Confusion

**Chapter 15 – Confusion**

"_So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Ruby asked her mum.  
>Charlie was struggling to get her words out. "I'm pregnant."<em>

"You're what!" asked Brax.  
>"I'm pregnant," repeated Charlie.<br>"Wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. You told Ruby first? Even if I'm the dad?" Brax paused for a second. The only logical reason for Charlie to tell Ruby before she told him was if he wasn't the dad. "Wait, I am the dad right?"  
>"Yes! Of course!" shouted Charlie.<br>"Are you sure? Have you been to the hospital?"  
>"No, I'm going tomorrow."<br>"Congrats Charlie!" Casey was overwhelmed that he was going to be an uncle soon.  
>"Yeah, congrats Charlie! I'll have a new sibling soon!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>"So when were you going to tell me?" Brax questioned.  
>"Rubes, I think you and I should leave them to it. Let's go to the diner," said Casey.<br>"Good idea," said Charlie. "But please, don't tell anyone about this."  
>"Yeah, of course."<p>

"Brax, look, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
>"No, it's okay. I understand."<br>"Really? Because I thought you would leave if I told you seeing as we've never talked about having a family."  
>"Charlie, you know I would never leave you. I love you so much."<br>"I love you too, I just didn't know how you would react."  
>"Of course I would be happy. I was kind of expecting a kid soon."<br>"Huh?" Charlie was so confused.  
>"Well look at how many times we've slept together. I was going to ask you about it if we didn't have one anytime soon."<br>"Aww. I didn't realise. I never thought you would be up to looking after a baby."  
>"Babe, remember I practically brought up Casey on my own? I was heaps younger. I had to feed him, take him to and from places, and had to make sure he got what he wanted at the right time."<br>"That's true. We've both had the experience then. You with Casey, and me with Ruby. I reckon we could be pretty good parents yeah?"  
>"Yeah, of course! Speaking of Ruby, did you tell her first? You saw her before. She kept asking if you were pregnant."<br>"What? No! She must be a good guesser!"  
>Brax wasn't convinced. "Real? Because she sounded pretty sure before."<br>"I swear I didn't tell her. You would obviously be the first person I would tell. You're the dad!"  
>"Okay... I'm going to have an early night. Goodnight babe," said Brax and gave her a kiss.<br>Charlie was left sitting at the table by herself. Her face was buried in her hands. When Brax kissed her, it didn't feel right. It's like he didn't believe anything she said. He also disappeared from the table so quickly.

Charlie woke up the next day and she didn't feel right at all. Last night was the one night where all her and Brax did was sleep. They didn't even talk to each other. Brax was already fast asleep when she walked into the room last night. She rolled over on her bed to face Brax, but he had already gotten up.  
>"Brax!" yelled Charlie.<br>Nobody responded. Charlie looked at the clock which read 8:45am. It wasn't that late. She got out of her bed and went into the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was empty. Usually at this time of the day, there's bound to be someone home. Charlie pulled out her phone and rang Brax.  
>"Hey stranger! Why'd you take off so early?"<br>"Hi Charlie, the restaurant's really busy at the moment."  
>"Oh. Can we talk?"<br>"Sorry, I can't right now. How about you come in at lunch?"  
>"Yeah, okay. See ya Brax."<br>Charlie was beginning to get worried. Ever since she told him she was pregnant, he had been acting weirdly. Last night he assured her he was fine with it; in fact he sounded as if he was quite enthusiastic about taking care of a child. "Why the sudden change of tune?" thought Charlie.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed. In walked Ruby.  
>"Hey Charlie!" she greeted.<br>"Rubes! Where were you off to so early this morning?"  
>"Casey and I went to the diner to meet up with Xavier and Sasha."<br>"Oh! Where is Casey now?"  
>"He's still there with them."<br>"Okay, good."  
>"Good? Charlie, what's wrong?" Ruby had noticed that her mum wasn't her usual self.<br>"Can you come and sit down for a sec?"  
>Ruby looked so worried. Was there something wrong with Charlie?<br>"Yeah... What is it Charlie..?"  
>"Did you know I was pregnant?"<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>What does Ruby say?<br>Does she tell Charlie the truth?**_


	16. Chapter 16: Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Chapter 16 – Honesty Is The Best Policy**

"_Can you come and sit down for a sec?"  
>Ruby looked so worried. Was there something wrong with Charlie?<br>"Yeah... What is it Charlie..?"  
>"Did you know I was pregnant?"<em>

"Why are you asking?" wondered Ruby.  
>"Just answer the question."<br>"No..." said Ruby and looked down.  
>"Ruby, can you please be honest with me?" asked Charlie.<br>"I am."  
>"Then why did you sound so sure that I was pregnant yesterday?"<br>Ruby knew she might as well the truth. It would be better than Charlie not finding the piece of paper she wrote on and then realising someone had taken it.  
>"Um... Charlie... If I tell you, you can't get mad at me okay?"<br>"I won't."  
>Ruby raised an eyebrow to show she didn't believe her.<br>"I promise I won't," assured Charlie. "I've always told you to be honest. It's the only way you can get far in life."  
>"Okay... Well yesterday I came home to find my sunnies. I couldn't find them so I thought I would look around the house. I started off with you room...-"<br>Charlie had cut her off.  
>"Uh... Rubes... Don't tell me you found the pregnancy tests..?"<br>"What? No! You took them?"  
>"Yeah, of course. How else would I know I'm pregnant?"<br>"Oh yeah, of course haha. Anyways, as I said before, I went into your room to see if I could find them. Before I could, your gold book caught my eye."  
>"Rubes! You should know better than to snoop in other people's diaries!" exclaimed Charlie.<br>"I do! That's why I didn't look in it! I just wanted to know what it was. I wasn't going to open and read it or anything."  
>"Then why are you telling me about my diary..?"<br>"I haven't finished yet. As I picked it up, a piece of paper fell to the ground."  
>Ruby pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and showed Charlie.<br>"This is what I found."  
>Charlie started to tear up.<br>"Awh Ruby, I'm so sorry."  
>"No Charlie, it's fine," said Ruby and gave her mum a long hug.<br>"It's not. I should've told you earlier instead of you finding out like this. Imagine if Brax found it..."  
>"You're lucky I did then. Besides, it's your choice about when to tell us. I'm sorry for looking at your diary without asking you first."<br>"Don't be. You're just my curious little girl," smiled Charlie.  
>"Haha awh! Is that all you wanted talk to me about?" Ruby asked.<br>Charlie didn't want to load all her problems onto Ruby.  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Why do you look so worried? It's like you've been acting weirdly ever since you told us about your pregnancy yesterday... Can you please tell me Charlie?"  
>"Rubes..." Before Charlie could finish her sentence, she started to cry. Ruby kept cuddling her mum.<br>"You can tell me Charlie. Is it about me? Or Brax? Or Casey?"  
>"It's Brax... I just don't know what he's thinking right now. He doesn't like the idea of how you knew before he did. He's been acting weirdly ever since last night and I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding me. Last night all we did was sleep. He didn't even talk to me, and he was already at Angelo's before I woke up this morning. I called him when I woke up, and he said he was busy. I feel like he doesn't want to see me anymore, even though he sounded thrilled about us having a baby."<br>"Charlie, Brax loves you! He wouldn't just not talk to you. I'm sorry I asked if you were pregnant last night. I was just so curious and I was hoping that's what you two needed to tell Casey and I."  
>"It's alright Ruby. This isn't your fault. I should have told him earlier seeing as he is the dad."<br>Ruby couldn't stand seeing her mum in such a horrible state. She decided to take action.  
>"Where are you going?" asked Charlie.<br>"The restaurant."  
>"What? Ruby, come back!" shouted Charlie.<br>She was too late. Ruby had already raced out the door. Charlie had no idea what Ruby was going to say or do. "Hopefully she will make things better, but it's not like it can get any worse..." Charlie said to herself.

Brax heard loud footsteps coming towards Angelo's. In ran Ruby.  
>"Rubes, what's the rush?"<br>"It's Charlie."  
>"Huh? What about her? Is she alright?" asked Brax with a concerned expression on his face.<br>"No. She's upset."  
>"How come?"<br>Ruby thought it was better if they were in a place more private so she went behind the bar and Brax followed her closely.  
>"She thinks you don't like her anymore."<br>"What!" Brax was shocked. "What did she say to you?"  
>"She thinks you're avoiding her. First you didn't talk to her in bed last night, second you left insanely early this morning, and thirdly, you were rushing to get off the phone with her before."<br>"I was tired last night, and Angelo's has been really busy. I told her to come in at lunch."  
>"Well I think you should make it up to her because she thinks you're not too happy about the pregnancy."<br>"I am happy! I just wish she told me first ya know... No offense Ruby."  
>"Yeah, about that..."<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>Ruby tells Brax the truth.<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Five Weeks

**Chapter 17 – Five Weeks**

"_I was tired last night, and Angelo's has been really busy. I told her to come in at lunch."  
>"Well I think you should make it up to her because she thinks you're not too happy about the pregnancy."<br>"I am happy! I just wish she told me first ya know... No offense Ruby."  
>"Yeah, about that..."<em>

"What is it Ruby? What aren't you telling me?" demanded Brax.  
>"You can't get angry at me okay?"<br>"Please Rubes, just tell me."  
>"Well Charlie didn't tell me about her being pregnant."<br>"But you sounded so sure before? Did Charlie put you up to this?"  
>"No, I swear to you I'm telling the truth. I was trying to look for my sunnies in your room the other day, and this is what I found."<br>Ruby passed the piece of paper she found to Brax.  
>"Wait, so this was lying around the whole time?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"So I could have found out accidently as well?"<br>"Yeah, I guess, but she said she was going to tell us soon anyways. Look, don't blame her. She wanted to tell us, but she didn't know how we would react. This is the only reason why I asked if she was pregnant."  
>"Oh, I told her last night that I was really happy for her. I'm glad you told me Ruby, thanks."<br>"It's alright. I just figured you should know. You should go to her doctor's appointment with her this afternoon. She'll feel a lot better if you do."  
>"Yeah, I'll go with her. Can you please look after this place and call Casey to help you?"<br>"If it means you're going with Charlie, yeah, sure I will."  
>"Thanks Rubes."<br>"No worries. Look after her for me okay?"  
>"Of course," smiled Brax.<p>

Later that day, Ruby and Casey were resting at a table while making sure Angelo's was running well. People had been coming in and out, and both of them had Xavier and Sasha to keep them company. Casey's phone had rung.  
>"Brax, hey!"<br>"Casey, Charlie and I have just come back from the hospital. We've got scans from the ultrasound. Is the restaurant still busy?"  
>"Yeah, most of the tables are full."<br>"Can you ask Liam to close up? We want you and Ruby to see the scans."  
>"What about Heath?"<br>"Haha, you know your brother. He probably couldn't care less about it."  
>"Wow, and that's coming from the dad of the baby haha, but yeah, you're probably right. Ruby and I will be home soon. See ya Brax."<br>"Bye Case."  
>As soon as Casey got off the phone, Ruby wouldn't stop asking questions.<br>"Was that Brax? Are they home? How is Charlie? How long has she been pregnant for?"  
>"Haha yeah, they are home. They want us to go home and see the ultrasound scans."<br>Liam was at the table next to them and had overheard them.  
>"What's that Casey? Are you two leaving?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, would it be alright for you to close up?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Thank you. Bye guys," Casey said to Liam, Xavier and Sasha.

Ruby and Casey went home as quickly as they could. Ruby was literally jumping out of her skin. That's how excited she was. While walking on the beach, they both spotted Heath.  
>"Should we tell him?" asked Ruby.<br>"Yeah, well I think we should," replied Casey.  
>"He is going to be the uncle of the baby after all."<br>"Although Brax did say he wouldn't care..." Casey said.  
>"But knowing him, he'll probably have a go at us haha."<br>"True." Casey yelled to Heath," bro!"  
>"Hey mate!" said Heath.<br>"Brax and Charlie just came back from the hospital and we're going back home to see the scans. Wanna come with us?"  
>"Yeah, I might as well."<p>

The three of them knocked on the door of the house as they had no keys. Brax opened the door and greeted them with a giant smile on his face.  
>"Somebody's happy," said Heath.<br>"Haha yeah, we found out Charlie's five weeks pregnant and the doctor said the baby is looking good!"  
>"That's great news!" said Ruby excitedly.<br>"Yeah, it sure is!"  
>"Where is Charlie?" wondered Ruby.<br>"She's feeling quite tired so I told her to lie down in our room."  
>"Can I go in and see her?"<br>"I don't see why not," Brax smiled.

_**Next chapter:  
>Discussions about Brax and Charlie's wedding.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18: Changes

_**Hey! Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. It helps me write heaps. I think I might end this story at the wedding, but write a sequel to it? The sequel will take place about three years later. It will mainly be about Casey and Ruby, although Brax and Charlie will have a lot to do with it. Please let me know what you think. I hope you like these last few chapters :-) xxxx**_

**Chapter 18 – Changes**

Rain was thundering down as Charlie, Brax, Casey and Ruby woke up. Keeping in mind that the weather reporter had said that there could be storms, Brax decided to not open up Angelo's as there would be very few people who would want to go out in this weather. He got out of bed and walked into the living room, where Heath, Casey and Ruby were watching TV.  
>"Is Charlie up yet?" asked Ruby.<br>"Nah, she's still asleep. I tried to not wake her up this morning."  
>"Oh. Is she still tired?"<br>"Tired from yesterday? No, probably not. Neither of the two of us got much sleep last night."  
>"Just to be safe, I'm not even going to ask why," joked Ruby.<br>"Haha very funny. But no, we both want to talk to you three once she gets up."  
>"Oh, what about?"<br>"You'll see."

While rubbing her eyes, Charlie went into the living room at 10:00am. She had only gotten about three hours of sleep last night, and was so tired.  
>"Baby, you look so tired. Sit down and I'll make you a coffee," Brax said.<br>Charlie pretty much collapsed onto the couch.  
>"What's the deal with you, Buckton?" asked Heath.<br>"Heath, drop it," demanded Brax.  
>"Brax, it's okay. I'm just really tired," said Charlie.<br>"Are you up to talking to them about what we discussed last night?" Brax asked.  
>"Yup."<br>Luckily Heath, Casey and Ruby were already on the other couch so nobody needed to move.  
>"Well the wedding is in less than two weeks and we've got pretty much everything organised. All we need to do is pack and then we can leave. Now that you all know I'm pregnant, I was thinking we should shorten the wedding length..." said Charlie.<br>"Yeah, because I think you'll get tired if we're up for so long," added Brax.  
>"Also we decided that we want you three with us on our honeymoon. Well not with us because it's our time to be alone, but you can stay longer too in case we needed someone," Charlie included.<br>"So how does that sound?" asked Brax.  
>"It's perfectly fine with me as long as I get to surf," Heath said.<br>Brax laughed. "All you can think about is surfing aye?"  
>"And chicks," Heath winked.<br>"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter what you do. Everything is fine as long as you're there."  
>"Haha yus! More days without college!" joked Casey.<br>"Oh, about that... We want you and Ruby to take your books with you to study," Brax said seriously.  
>Ruby's eyes widened. "You're kidding right!" she said.<br>"Nope!" replied Brax.  
>Charlie couldn't stop laughing. Her husband to be wasn't just exceptionally hot, cute, sexy, sweet, nice and kind, he was so funny as well.<br>"Hahaha! Ruby, chill! He is!" said Casey.  
>"Really? Thank god!" Ruby sighed of relief.<br>"Haha, I would never make you take school work on a holiday! It's your time to relax!" Brax said.  
>"Oh good! We would be glad to stay in New Zealand for a bit longer!" exclaimed Ruby.<br>"How much longer will we be staying there for?" asked Heath.  
>"A week," replied Charlie.<br>"So all the guests are staying for three days, and we're staying for a week and three days?" double checked Heath.  
>"Yup," Charlie said.<br>"Glad to know you can do maths, Heath!" joked Casey.  
>"Yeah, well you kind of stole the academic brains of this family didn't you?" Heath retorted.<br>"Calm down you two," Brax said.

Later that night, Brax and Charlie were sitting on the couch. They had the house to themselves as Heath was spending the night at Bianca's, and Casey and Ruby went to the Walker's house along with Xavier and April.  
>"Charlie, you know I'm so glad I met you. I don't care how many times you turned down my offers at first, I'm just really happy you're here with me now," Brax said.<br>"Haha well you didn't exactly have a good reputation at first did you?"  
>"That's true. Although I'm glad you were the first one to accept me for who I am. I've never loved anyone more than I love you."<br>"I love you so much as well. I remember when you proposed to me. I love how you want to keep me to yourself."  
>"Awh, I'm glad you get to be Mrs Darryl Braxton! Now shush..."<br>With that, Brax kissed Charlie passionately. He carried her into their room and onto their bed. Charlie began to reach up Brax's shirt as Brax took Charlie's singlet off and reached for her bra.

_**Next chapter:  
>Trip to New Zealand!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19: Hello New Zealand!

**Chapter 19 – Hello New Zealand!**

A week later, Charlie, Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby were rushing out the door with all their baggage. They were running late, and Xavier had texted Casey saying that practically everyone was already at the airport. Two taxis were at the front of the driveway waiting for them. Brax and Charlie would go in one taxi, with Heath, Casey and Ruby in the other one. With all the bags at the back of the taxis, and the passports and ticketing information with Charlie, they drove off to the airport.

Along with all the invited guests, Brax, Charlie, Heath, Casey and Ruby got their tickets and went through customs with five minutes to spare. As soon as they were allowed to board the plane, they lined up after each other. Locating their seats on the plane was easy, but many reshuffled so that they could sit next to the ones they could talk to most. Brax and Charlie had first class tickets. Heath sat next to Bianca, Mick and all the other boys, while Casey and Ruby sat with Dex, Xavier, Sasha, Romeo, Indi and April.

As soon as the plane was well into the sky, none of the teenagers stopped talking. They were the ones who were making the most noise on the plane.  
>"I remember mine and Romeo's wedding," started Indi. "It was beautiful! Everything about Hawaii was so nice! I wish all of you could have came though."<br>"Awh, I'm sure it was! I've seen so many pictures of Hawaii online!" said April.  
>"Yeah, well it's even more beautiful in real life!"<br>"You didn't even invite your own brother," joked Dex.  
>"Or your own sister," added Sasha.<br>"Haha you know it was a last minute thing!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, well at least Charlie and Brax get all their family and friends with them on their special day," Sasha said.<br>"I wonder what her dress will look like..." said Indi.  
>"Ooooh! You'll have to wait and see!" shouted Ruby.<br>"Lucky you, you've seen it haven't you!" said April excitedly.  
>"Haha yeah, Bianca and I helped her pick it!"<br>"Yeah, she told me, but she kept quiet about it!"  
>"Awh, you'll see! Charlie looks gorgeous in it! Brax will be blown away!" Ruby exclaimed.<br>"That's what all you chicks talk about aye? Us guys dig the food at weddings!" Xavier said.  
>"So you guys can get fat?" joked Sasha.<br>"Haha hey, just because you don't surf!" Casey shouted.  
>"Well there are other sports around ya know."<br>"Nah, surfing's my thing. Hang on, well there is soccer and footy with the boys, but that's about it," Casey winked.  
>"Haha, I'm with you on that one, bro! Surfing's my thing!" yelled Romeo.<br>"Oh yeah, the surfing school aye! How is it going?" asked Casey.  
>"Pretty good actually. It's going heaps better than what it was like last year," Romeo replied.<br>"He's getting good money from it too. That's gotten us back on our feet," added Indi.  
>"Yeah, we're thinking about moving out of the farm so we can settle into a place of our own. Perhaps even have a family together soon," said Romeo.<br>"Awh, you want children soon!" squealed Ruby.  
>"Well, we're hoping to in the near future haha," replied Indi.<br>"Awh, that's so so so cute!"  
>"You better teach your kids how to surf!" Casey joked.<br>"Haha, you know me! I definitely will!" Romeo said.

Flying from Sydney to Auckland was only a three and a half hour flight. The flight felt a lot shorter than it actually was as everyone kept each other in company. They all left their seats and waited patiently near the vending machine at the arrivals gate for Brax and Charlie who were one of the last people to get out. Going through customs took nowhere near as long as they thought. They were in taxis, making their way to the motel in no time.  
>"Wow! When people say NZ is a beautiful country, they aren't kidding!" Bianca said to Charlie.<br>"I know! Although it's colder than Sydney," Charlie said.  
>"Yeah, well at least there's not too much difference."<br>"That's true. I just hope the weather will be perfect at the wedding!"  
>The drive from the airport to the motel didn't last very long. As soon as they arrived, they unloaded all their bags and settled into their rooms. Even though it was only 8pm, they decided to sleep so that they would all be ready for the big day tomorrow.<p>

_**Next chapter:  
>The wedding.<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: Mr and Mrs Braxton

_**Thank you to everyone who has read, subscribed, favourited and reviewed this story. You are the people who make me want to keep writing. This is going to be the last chapter of the story, but I will be writing a sequel, although it won't be updated as regularly as I have to go back to school next week. After everything that has happened on the show (R.I.P. Charlie Buckton 3), I thought it was best to end happily, so I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, as well as all the other chapters. Sorry if I didn't write this chapter so well... I'm not exactly good at writing weddings as I'm still young haha... This story is the first one I've written, and it has turned out heaps better than I thought, so thank you so much :-) xxx**_

**Chapter 20 – Mr and Mrs Braxton**

The day had finally come. Charlie, Ruby, Leah and Darcy were over at Bianca's motel room to get ready for the wedding, while Brax was already at the church; talking to all the early guests who had just arrived. There was twenty minutes left until it was time for the ceremony to start. Because Brax wanted this to be the most perfect day of his life, he made sure that all the guests would sit next to people they got along with.

The limo was waiting outside the motel room. Bianca got into the limo first, while Leah and Ruby waited until Charlie got in the car to make sure her dress wasn't ruined. Charlie's dress was absolutely beautiful. It was long, white and had lace all around, which easily showed off Charlie's amazing figure. She had a gorgeous veil with a tiara she wore on her head. Bianca wore a baby blue dress, and Leah and Ruby both had matching bridesmaids dresses, except Ruby's was light pink and Leah's one was light green. Darcy wore a lacy light purple dress with a matching tiara on her head.

The music started playing as Darcy walked down the church aisle while dropping flower petals onto the ground. Ruby, Leah and Bianca closely followed her and made their way to their seats at the front of the church. A few minutes later, Charlie walked into the church gracefully. Everyone stood up to great her, and she had a massive smile right across her face. Brax was smiling just as much, as soon as he saw his wife to be. He had never seen her look more beautiful in his life before. Once Charlie stood opposite Brax, neither of the two could stop smiling.

"Hello and welcome to the wedding of Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton. You are here today to celebrate and share your love with each other on this special day. Please turn to each other and hold hands."  
>Brax and Charlie slowly faced each other. Brax's hands were shaking. He had never been so nervous in front of so many people before. It was time for them to exchange vows.<br>"I, Darryl Braxton, promise to love you with all my heart,  
>I promise you everyday of my life and that we'll never be apart,<br>I promise to never hurt you or make you cry,  
>I will always tell the truth and never will I lie,<br>I will be your best friend, from now and for as long as possible,  
>I will respect and cherish you, I will adore you forever,<br>Here, I will be with you, through anything that will come at us,  
>Don't worry my love, I'm always be here for you,<br>I promise from now, until death do us part,  
>You are the only one for me, a special place in my heart,<br>My new life with you, I am ready to begin,  
>Until the happily ever after of our story comes to an end."<br>"I, Charlie Buckton, promise to love you with all my heart,  
>I promise you everyday of my life and that we'll never be apart,<br>I promise to never hurt you or make you cry,  
>I will always tell the truth and never will I lie,<br>I will be your best friend, from now and for as long as possible,  
>I will respect and cherish you, I will adore you forever,<br>Here, I will be with you, through anything that will come at us,  
>Don't worry my love, I'm always be here for you,<br>I promise from now, until death do us part,  
>You are the only one for me, a special place in my heart,<br>My new life with you, I am ready to begin,  
>Until the happily ever after of our story comes to an end."<br>VJ walked up to them slowly and passed them their rings. They looked happily at each other while they both swapped rings.  
>"Because Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce them husband and wife. Darryl, you may now kiss your bride."<br>Brax leaned over and gave Charlie a long kiss as all the guests clapped and cheered. It had been an amazing ceremony, and Charlie was now Mrs Braxton.

_**(Author's note: These vows were not written by me, but I have changed them to suit the story.)**_


End file.
